


Come Back To Me

by OswinHolmes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinHolmes/pseuds/OswinHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia saves Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

“Stiles listen to me,” Lydia sobbed,”You have to listen to me! There’s something wrong. Please you have to tell me what is going on.”  
Lydia held Stiles face between her hands forcing him to look at her. His eyes that were usually golden brown were a dead silver colour.  
“Stiles is dead,” a voice that sounded like Stiles’s said.  
“No he’s not! I would know if he was-”  
“How would you know? You ignored Stiles for years. Oh yeah I’ve seen everything. I know everything. The poor kid chased after you for years and was just met with your bitchiness,” Stiles spat at Lydia.  
Lydia sobbed harder, letting go of her friends face to cover her own. Stiles let out an evil chuckle at Lydia’s pain. Furiously she uncovered her face and stared into the face of the person who she loved.   
“You’re the smartest and kindest person I know Stiles. If there’s someone who can save us from this thing it’s you. You are the person who can see people for who they really are and you accept them. You’re absolutely beautiful. Stiles I am so sorry I treated you badly for so long but I need you now. Please come back to me Stiles,” Lydia saw a flicker in his eyes and she knew that she could get through to him,” Stiles do you remember the dance? Come on Stiles tell me about the dance.”  
Stiles shook his head as if one of the two people inhabiting his body were trying to shake the other away. Lydia stared at Stiles trying to make him come back to her.  
“I told you that I had been in love with you since third grade,” Stiles finally said. Lydia’s heart skipped a beat but she suppressed the hope that was rising in her chest he could still be the Nogistune,”I was mad at you cause you had made-out with Scott. But I still loved you and I told you what a genius you are saying that you’d win the Nobel Peace. Then you told me that it was going to be the Fields Medal as we went to dance. You looked so beautiful and it was the best night of my life.”  
Lydia looked into Stiles eyes that were once again their normal brown. Lydia felt her heart expanded as if it was going to explode just looking at Stiles as himself again. Lydia grasped Stiles hand and ran her thumb over his knuckles. Lydia’s throat burned as she swallowed her tears. Stiles sobbed and curled into himself, and Lydia could feel him drawing away from her.  
“Stiles we’ll find a cure, okay? You and me. We can fix this I promise.”  
“There is no cure this is who I am now.”  
Lydia shook her head,”No this is not who you are, you are Stiles Stilinski. And- and I love you. So please Stiles don’t give up.”   
Stiles looked at Lydia and for a single solitary moment they both felt the world fall away. Stiles touched Lydia’s cheek, she pressed her face into his hand, and closed her eyes.


End file.
